


Jake's Humiliation Speedo

by Aprilmallick



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Roleplay, Spanking, Sub Jake, domme amy, jakes speedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilmallick/pseuds/Aprilmallick
Summary: “So how'd you convince the whole squad to betray me? What'd you offer them?” Jake asked.“I asked them if they wanted to embarrass you, and they instantly said yes,” Holt replied, completely deadpan as usual.“I‘m not going to lie, that turns me on a little bit.”Watching from behind the one-way glass, most of the nine-nine snickered, but Amy nearly choked.Jake just grinned candidly, not at all ashamed of this admission. Or if he was embarrassed . . . he liked it.





	Jake's Humiliation Speedo

“So how'd you convince the whole squad to betray me? What'd you offer them?” Jake asked.

“I asked them if they wanted to embarrass you, and they instantly said yes,” Holt replied, completely deadpan as usual.

 

“I‘m not going to lie, that turns me on a little bit.” 

Watching from behind the one-way glass, most of the nine-nine snickered, but Amy nearly choked.

Jake just grinned candidly, not at all ashamed of this admission. Or if he was embarrassed . . . he liked it. 

Of course, she was with Teddy, and then later he was with Sophia, so nothing happened. Not that it ever would or anything.

Then it was at the Boyle-Linetti wedding, where they’d had an odd sort of chemistry.

“I know you're making fun of me, but that sexy voice is really getting me going.” Jake had said, when Amy had insulted his rented clothes. Had it just been the voice? Or was it the insult? Based on previous examples, it seemed to be the insult.

And look, anyone could tell just by looking at him that Jake was a natural sub. He liked being the little spoon, he had daddy issues, really, no need to go on. 

When they finally got together, Amy wasn't sure how to bring it up. They were kinky as hell, with Jake using Holts voice at Amy's request, and then there was always the good old fashioned handcuffs. It turned out that Jake was indeed a sub. The most adorable, clingiest, but brattiest sub ever.

Amy just couldn't figure out how to broach the topic. “Hey babe, just happened to notice you might like being humiliated but I don't want to accidentally actually hurt your feelings by doing it randomly and overstepping, plus you might've been joking the whole time.”

If Jake hadn't brought it up, she shouldn't either, right? They'd talked about her competency kink, which Jake had thought was hilarious and adorable. They'd tried spanking, (both ways) and Jake had liked being on the receiving end better. It's not like they were a stranger to spicing it up. If Jake wanted to talk about it, he would, right?

Except. Okay, Amy didn't want to call him terrible names and degrade him (too much). But maybe a bit of bondage past the handcuffs? A little bit of telling him he'd been naughty, and even more of telling him he was such a good boy for her?

She could see his expression now, stunned and turned on, respectful but rebellious. Of course he'd make her work for his submission and humiliation, but that would just make it all the more satisfying.

Then there came a hostage situation.

Of course Jake was the first one involved. Hostage situations were his favorite.

Usually it would have been fine, but this time their intel was faulty. 

Jake was captured by the criminals. Yup, criminals, plural. They’d been told there was only one. There were at least three.

“Santiago,” Captain Holt said. “I know you are worried about Peralta so I am going to need you to stay behind. I am afraid your . . . emotions will get in the way of clear thinking.”

“Oh, I’m not worried about Jake, sir,” Amy said. “He’s always fine. He’ll be quipping away in there.”

Holts eyebrows raised minutely, quite an intense expression for him. “Precisely. I thought you might be afraid he will annoy his captors so much that they will shoot him.”

Amy suddenly felt faint. “You know what, Captain? That sound exactly like something Jake would do. I’ll stay here.”

“Negative, Santiago. I need you on the scene, just in case. You are the backup’s backup.”

“Okay, sir.” 

Amy felt a little panicky but it was nothing she couldn’t handle. Jake would be fine, he’d had gun to his head before - oh. The image of Jake with a gun to his head was turning her on, oddly.

Not like right now! This was just scary. But maybe later, in a bedroom, with a very tied up Jake . . . Now was not the time!

Amy watched the building anxiously, dreading the sound of a gunshot.

All the gathered officers breathed a collective sigh of relief when the crowd of hostages came running outside, followed by Boyle, Rosa, and Terry, each with a perp.   
Still watching anxiously for a sign of Captain Holt and Jake, Amy didn’t relax just yet. 

Then the Captain finally exited the building, holding Jake firmly by the collar of his jacket.

Amy’s shoulders slumped in relief as she let out a long breath she hadn’t quite realized she was holding.  
Holt marched Jake straight over to her. “Santiago. Take Peralta home. He is not wearing proper work attire and it interfered with him doing his job.”

“Yes sir!” Amy scrambled over herself to take over the forceful steering of Jake.

“I can walk by myself,” Jake whined, trying halfheartedly to tug himself away.

“Nope.” Amy tightened her hold. “The captain gave me a direct order.”

Jake subsided, sulking. “Title of your sex tape.” Amy shoved him into her car.

“What did he mean, your attire interfered with the job? You’re even wearing a tie today.”

Her boyfriend squirmed uncomfortably. “I might be wearing a floral speedo instead of regular underwear. It’s obscenely tight.” He grinned nervously.

The speedo.

Amy flashed back vividly to Captain Holt’s first week as captain of the nine-nine, trying to get everyone to wear clothing appropriate for work. Jake had made fun of it by wearing a neon multi-colored speedo. When Holt called everyone into the room to laugh at him Jake had been embarrassed, sure. But he hadn’t sat back down to hide . . . 

“Again? Wait, you own more than one? Why?”

“I just like it,” Jake mumbled, looking away.

Ooh, bashful Jake? Definitely not a regular occurrence.

“How did Holt even know you were wearing one?”

“The guy's a scarily good detective, I don't know.” Jake smiled, “he also might have caught a flash of it since the robber guys took my pants.”

She didn't even want to know. They pulled up in front of Amy's apartment.

“This is going to sound weird,” Amy said seriously, “but are you up for doing a scene, right now?”

Jake raised his eyebrows suggestively. “Ooh, into the skimpy underwear much? What's the scenario you have in mind?”

Amy told him.

After staring at her slack-jawed for about 30 seconds, Jake grinned. “Cool, cool cool cool cool. Noice, I’m down, let's do it.”

“Tell me your safeword.”

“Vulture.”

“Yuck.” Amy made a face. “Literally the least sexy word in the lexicon.”

“That’s the point,” Jake agreed cheerfully. “Also, color system.”

“Alright good, we start now then,” said Amy. She turned the car off and pulled out her gun, discreetly taking the clip out, just to be safe. “Hands where I can see them, Peralta.”

Jake actually paled, his hands flying up to shoulder level. “There’s no need for that.”

“Well I think there is,” Amy said coolly. She reached over, jabbing him in the ribs with the muzzle. “Get out. Don’t try to run or I’ll shoot.”

“No doubt, no doubt no doubt.” 

Amy glared and pressed the gun in a little harder. “I’ll cooperate,” Jake promised. 

Both of them exited the car. Amy holstered the gun. “Don’t want the neighbors to see anything,” she explained. She prodded Jake in the back. “Move. Get inside.”

“Yes ma’am.” He threw in a “please don’t hurt my beautiful body, I need it for the ladies,” for a good measure.

“Oh I’m gonna hurt you. And you’re going to beg for it.”

Jake’s mouth went dry. Amy was really good at this.

“I’m going to need to pat you down, cop.” Amy said, once they were inside.

“Go ahead,” Jake said brazenly. “You’re not going to find anything.”

“Excuse me for not taking your word for it. Turn around.” 

With his back to her, Amy started sliding her hands across Jake’s shoulders and down his arms. 

“Ooh, the sensual type? Mkay, mkay.”

“Arms up.”

Jake was a tad too slow and Amy lifted them forcefully for him. She used the tips of her fingers to feel his underarms, instead of the backs of her hands. He couldn’t help stifling a giggle and she paused.

“You’re ticklish?” Amy asked. She shook her head. “Never mind, we can discuss that later.” She finished running her hands down his sides, unable to resist giving his hips a quick pinch. 

Jake jumped, and let out an undignified yelp. 

Amy smirked. “A screamer, huh? I’m gonna make you scream even louder, pretty boy.” She let her hands drop and smacked him sharply on the butt, making him jolt. “You like that?”

Jake turned his head to look at her. His pupils were dilated. He licked his lips nervously. “Yeah.”

“You like getting spanked?” Amy taunted. Her hands found his waistband, and on his belt, his gun and a pair of handcuffs. “Looks like you deserve one anyways. You lied to me.”

“How’d that get there?” Jake exclaimed, smiling nervously. “That definitely wasn’t there before.”

“You know what I think? I think you’re a dirty little cop. I’ll be taking these.” Amy undid Jakes belt, noticing that he was already getting hard.

“What’s this? Another weapon?” Amy grabbed Jakes cock through his pants, making him yelp again.

“Y-yeah, that’s my lady killer.” Jake said. “Wait no, that sounded kinda gross.”

Choosing to ignore this, Amy said, “doesn’t matter. You’ve lost the pants. Get ‘em off.”

“Wha- no, that’s my pants,” Jake protested.

“Okay, I’ll take them off for you.” Amy aggressively undid his fly and pulled the pants down, revealing the flowery speedo. “What have we got here?”

“Nothing,” Jake said immediately. “Just. Undies. Regular ol’ underwear. Obviously. This is normal.”

“So this is what you normally wear under your pants?”

“What? No.” 

“Lying again.” Amy tutted. 

Tuts were not sexy. How did she make it sexy?

“Tell me, cop. What happens to people who lie in court?”

“Nothing, if they don’t get caught,” Jake said easily. His breath hitched as Amy slid her fingers under his waistband

“Try again.”

“They . . . go to jail?” Jake tried. “I mean, uh, like you’re about to! You evil . . . convict.”

“They get punished.” Amy’s voice was like silk. “What’s that line they always use? Anything you say can and will be held against you.”

“Anything you say can and will be held against you, title of our sex tape!” Jake said immediately. “Wait, no. Boobs! Damn it, I should definitely have gone with boobs.”

Amy nearly broke character to laugh, her lips twitching. Then she recovered. “That’s it, bend over the couch.”

Jake shuffled meekly over to stand by the couch. His movement was hindered by the pants around his ankles. He stood by the armrest and didn’t move.

“I said bend over.” Amy swiftly forced him face-first into the cushions, took her own handcuffs off of her belt and buckled them around his wrists, pinning them to the small of his back.

“Holy shit, you’re so strong. I am so turned on right now.” Jake’s voice was slightly muffled. 

“You must be a terrible cop,” Amy taunted, “if you get a boner everytime a perp pins you down.”

“I only get a boner for you,” Jake promised.

A little cheesy for the current scene, but it was sweet.

“I don’t believe you,” Amy said. “Going into a crime scene with those on, you’re just asking for it. No, begging.”

“You’re right.” Amy could see that the corner of Jake’s mouth was turned up. “I am begging. So what you gonna do about it?”

Amy grabbed Jake’s hair roughly from behind, forcing his face up. “I’m going to give you the spanking you deserve, slut.” she shoved his head back down into the couch cushions.

Jake shivered, feeling vulnerable, helpless over the arm of the couch with a hard-on.

“Let’s see what you’re packing under there,” Amy said, finally pulling the speedo down. “Could be bigger.” She sounded gloriously dismissive. “But I suppose it’s adequate.” 

“But my butt is perfect, right?” Jake asked eagerly.

“It’ll look better after I’ve turned it nice and red.”

“Ooh yeah.” Jake gave a little shiver, and waggled said butt. 

“How many do you think you deserve after what you pulled today, hm?” Amy asked.

“Uh . . . five?” Jake suggested.

“You don’t sound too sure,” Amy said silkily. “Let’s add five more and make it ten, just to be safe.” She put one hand into Jake’s so that he could squeeze and let her know his blood flow was still okay. “Oh if only Holt could see you now. What would he think?” Amy clucked her tongue and Jake gave another shiver, his neck starting to flush.

After receiving the confirmatory clutch of Jake’s fingers, Amy braced one hand in between his shoulder blades and let the other fall onto Jake’s ass. It wasn’t too hard. Just enough to make a smacking sound, and turn his beautiful perky ass a lovely shade of pink.

After the first few, Jake was lost in the wonderful numbing yet stinging sensation, and Amy was caught up in the rhythm. Not too caught up to count though, of course.

Jake was too busy reveling in the feeling of humiliation- his face flushed, bent over like a naughty school boy with his pants around his ankles and the speedo just above his knees, his face buried somewhat uncomfortably in the seat cushions.

When Amy drew to a stop, Jake couldn’t restrain a whimper of disappointment. Then he blushed.

“What’s the matter?” Amy asked, concerned. She lifted her hand off of his back enough for him to raise his head so she could gauge his expression. 

Jake looked up at her, his eyes glazed over and begging. “Green.”

“Aww, Jakey. Not enough for you?” Amy smirked. “You can have an extra three. Count them out and thank me.”

“Yes please,” Jake whispered. His eyes were slightly teary.

Amy shoved his head down again and raised her hand, preparing to strike.

One. 

“One, thank you.”

Two.

“Two, thank you.”

Three.

“Three, thank you!” Jake yelped. He was breathing hard, chest heaving, and he finally just went completely limp.

“Good boy.” Amy quickly got the handcuff key out of her pocket and let Jake out of them, squeezing his hands again until she got got a squeeze back. “Okay?”

“Yeah.” Jake still sounded a bit out of breath. “Didn’t cut off the circulation too much, I’m good.”

“And your butt?”

“Still cute,” Jake said smugly. 

“Obviously.” Amy rolled her eyes. “I meant does it hurt.”

Jake shifted, and then rolled onto the floor with a crash and a groan. “Now it does. owie.”

He was fine then.

“Get up,” Amy said sharply. “We're not done yet. Bad cops don't get off with just a spanking.”

“I haven't gotten off at all,” Jake complained, getting to his feet awkwardly, his legs still somewhat restrained by the pants and speedo.

“Well I don’t know if you’ve been good enough to come. After all, you almost blew a hostage situation today just because you like to wear pretty underwear.”

“I’m sorry.” Jake gasped as Amy pulled the speedo roughly back up, irritating his sore skin. “It won’t happen again.”

“Sure it won't.” Amy yanked on Jake’s tie, pulling his face down to hers. “How’d you like to try panties instead of those speedos, huh?”

The reaction was abrupt and instantaneous. Jake's pupils dilated and his breathing went uneven. He’d known this was coming, but wow.

“Ooh, Jakey likes that idea. Come on then.” Still leading him along by the tie, Amy pulled him into their bedroom. “Let’s see what i’ve got for you.”

Quite honestly, Jake and Amy were around the same size. Her panties should fit him . . . except that he had a dick.

Amy rummaged in her underwear drawer, finding a pair of panties she’d barely worn at the back of it. They were a little too big, too. Perfect. 

“Put them on,” she ordered.

Hesitantly, Jake tugged down the speedo, finally ridding himself of his pants all the way, and took the pair of panties uncertainly, turning them over in his hands. Then he slipped them on, one leg at a time. 

They didn’t fit quite right. Jake’s half-hard cock made an awkward bulge. But he still somehow managed to look sexy as hell. 

“Now jack off,” Amy ordered. “But don’t come.”

“But-” 

Amy cut Jake off before he could protest too much. “Put on a good enough show for me and i’ll let you fuck me.”

“Oh.” Jake smiled, his hand traveling down to rub himself through the silky fabric. “I’ll give you an awesome show, babe.”

“Hold on.” Amy hesitated, before putting on her mean face. “Take your shirt and tie off first. You look ridiculous.”

Jake blushed prettily, before slowly loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, maintaining eye contact the entire time. He shrugged off the shirt, and gave his hips a little wiggle before reaching down and slowly massaging the bulge through the lace.

Amy watched, feeling a curl of satisfaction as Jake began jack off in earnest, knowing the exact signs that meant he was about to come. The little hitches in breath, the abrupt stops and squeezing the base of his cock. She could tell exactly where he was, she knew him and his body so well.   
After about the fourth time Jake came close, Amy abruptly said, “Stop.”

Jake immediately stopped stroking. He stood very still, one hand still on his cock.

“Hand down,” Amy ordered. Jake dropped it to his side at once. Amy smirked. “Good boy,” she praised. “Listening to directions so well.”

“What do I get?” Jake asked. “Are you gonna ride the love machine now?” 

“Go sit down in the desk chair and we’ll see.”

Jake sat down in the chair obediently, making Amy bite the inside of her mouth to keep from smiling. Of course he listened without snark when there was something in it for him. 

Amy went over to the closet to rummage in their Big Black Box of Fun, and resurfaced clutching a pair of sturdy leather cuffs. Much more comfortable than the precinct issued ones. Safer for kinky play, too. 

She cuffed Jakes hands behind the chair, and started stripping down herself. Jake watched with rapt attention. The only way to get him to focus on anything, Amy thought wryly. By the time she was finally fully unclothed, her boyfriend was practically salivating. 

“How do you want me?” She asked coyly. “Want to cum in my mouth? Or my pussy?”

“Jeez, Ames- I mean ma’am,” Jake corrected himself with a groan. “You said I’d get to fuck you.”

“Well I wouldn’t want to go back on that,” Amy said. She grabbed a condom from the box on their nightstand. “But you’re not fucking me. I’m fucking you- like the dirty desperate slut you are.”

“Shit,” Jake breathed. Apparently the insult really did it for him. 

Amy rolled the condom onto him, braced her hands behind his neck, and sank down with a moan. 

“Jesus,” Jake’s eyes rolled back, and his shoulders slammed against the top of the chair. “God Ames, love how your pussy feels around my love baton.”

Amy started laughing, completely disrupting her rhythm. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“And you love me for it,” Jake said. “Please don’t stop ma’am.”

Okay, so maybe Amy liked being called ma’am. Just a little. It was good enough that it got her going again, finding a good rhythm to start bouncing up and down to. 

“Oh God,” Jake groaned. “Ames- I’m not going to last.” 

Amy braced one hand on his shoulder and moved the other one down to rub at her clit. “Me neither,” she said breathlessly. “But don’t you dare come before I do.” She could feel it building up inside, rising . . . rising . . . and then with on particularly satisfying sink down onto Jake’s ‘love baton’ she exploded. 

Jake gasped at the sensation of Amy clenching down around him and came too, with a gasping cry. “Oh God, Amy yes.”

For a minute it was just Jake and Amy, hunched into each other, panting.

Then Amy straightened up, released the safety clasp on Jake’s cuffs, and got up with a groan. “You okay?” She asked.

Jake groaned too, bringing his arms out to the front and massaging the red marks on his wrists. “Ames. I am so much more than okay,” He said.

“That’s good,” she said. “Bathroom to clean up and then bed?”

He nodded.

After they’d finished wiping off and bumping into each other in the tiny bathroom, Amy layed comfortably as the big spoon, Jake ensconced snuggly in her arms. 

“Mind if we breakdown the scene?” Amy asked softly.   
“Course not,” Jake said. “I’ll even start: That was perfect, you’re perfect and I don’t know how I managed to deserve you.”

“Well that’s good to hear,” Amy said dryly. “You weren’t too bad yourself.”

Jake let out a huff of laughter.

“But you were okay with me saying you’re a bad cop?” Amy asked worriedly.

“Yeah, for sure. I’m secure in my awesomeness,” Jake said easily. 

“Good.” Amy sighed in relief. “That was the only thing I wasn’t sure of.”

“It was fine,” Jake said. “And now. . .” He let out a happy sigh. “We get to bask in the afterglow."


End file.
